Rol Playing Dream
by KeroMaster
Summary: Algo que vino de un sueño, no se en que irá a terminar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Zona de desastre. Plantas vs Zombis

Otra vez no pude dormir. Siento como si no lo necesitara, pero tarde o temprano deberé hacerlo. Todos deberemos hacerlo. He notado que no soy el único que cruza el valle del insomnio. Tampoco recuerdo cuando llegué aquí, o si es que es mi hogar, en qué momento se convirtió en esto y aquello. Ciertamente tenemos el conocimiento de utilizar las cosas pero he preguntado, y todos me responden con la misma cara de ingenuidad. Con el comportamiento tan extraño de los que me rodean, que caminan como si desde siempre las cosas hubieran sido así. Pero estoy seguro de que no. O tal vez enloquecí, y realmente estoy donde debo estar, y solo imagino cosas para escapar de esta realidad.

Ahora mismo siento que podría estar como los demás estereotipos de habitante de _green zone_, sino fuera por el trabajo que elegí. Por eso se lo que se siente que las personas de _green zone_ siempre nos traten como forasteros,

"_Vos, el del diario, a que __habéis venido?"_. Levanto la vista y veo que uno de los guardias de la iglesia, se acerca y me apunta con su espada. Y aun que no lo crea ni yo mismo, los guardias usan espadas y ballestas, es como si de pronto todos hubiéramos vuelto a la época medieval, solo que se que no es eso, ya que puedo ver, y entiendo, que la tecnología existe pero nadie parece prestarle atención al hecho de que se usen automóviles, pero no haya armas de fuego de última generación como en mis tiempos. Aunque pensándolo bien, si lo digo así parecerá que rondo ya los sesenta o setenta, pero soy solo un joven prometedor de tan solo veintitrés años. Pero volvamos al tiempo actual, mi tiempo. El guarda amenazaba con arrestarme, asi que solo levante mi brazo izquierdo y mi manga de deslizo dejando ver un brazalete, _"lo siento, pero no podéis permanecer sentado ahí…"_ y antes de que siga hablando, mostré una petición sellada por el Juez. Y aquí debo aclarar, que los jueces no son como los que solía conocer. Ellos son algo mas importante en esta época. Solo tienen ese título pero realmente son una mezcla de, juez y representante de una zona especifica. Así en su zona pueden disponer de los recursos como les plazca y la mayoría de los casos de justicia pasan por sus manos. En pocas palabras, ellos hacen las reglas, pero siempre siguiendo el orden superior. Y ahí estoy de nuevo, dando datos irrelevantes y que además no sé donde los aprendí, simplemente siento que alguien mueve mis labios o tal vez puso palabras en mi subconsciente.

El guardia leyó la nota y fue hasta la iglesia, y en menos de cinco minutos estaba siendo enviado a la zona amarilla a recolectar plantas para combatir esta plaga. De nuevo. Como si haber vuelto de mi misión anterior no fuera importante. Pero está bien, como dije, es mi trabajo. Elegí ser un Ghost porque… en realidad no lo recuerdo, solo sé que tengo que terminar las tareas que me piden para cobrar mi recompensa.

Por supuesto, no estoy solo, y he hecho grandes amigos, o eso creo. Desde que tengo memoria, ellos son mis amigos, y gracias a estos brazaletes, podemos conversar unos con otros. A veces siento que ya he vivido esto, pero en la comodidad de mi hogar, el verdadero. Bueno, si es el caso en que este no sea mi verdadero hogar, como dije antes, toda esta situación es muy confusa para mí.

Una luz me advierte de una invitación de alguno de mis compañeros. Acepto y es como magia el oír las voces de las personas de mi grupo en mi cabeza, este brazalete es realmente importante para nuestro trabajo, y desconozco quien los fabrica o de donde provienen, pero con él puedo comunicarme fácilmente._"Wolf aquí ¿Y ya estamos listos? Porque estoy necesitando una ayuda importante para mi misión, es de rango B" . –_Creo que tendrás que esperar un rato, tengo algo que hacer antes, no tardaré nada, luego me transportare allí. –oh sí, creo que esa es otra de las cosas que me falta aclarar, ya que si no lo dijera, resultaría confuso. He aquí, que si, existen los vehículos, pero nosotros los ghost podemos usar nuestros brazaletes en una terminal, para ser, y me rio un poco al decirlo, transportados instantáneamente de una terminal a otra. Es así como terminamos, o mejor dicho, exterminamos plagas. Bueno, supongo que no era lo último que debía explicar. Sí, he dicho plagas, aunque tampoco entiendo de donde provienen, y parece cliché, pero no bromeo cuando digo que la plaga que se extiende a lo largo del mundo, son zombis. Y ni se caen a pedazos, ni comen carne humana. Si tuviera que describirlo de una manera infantil es como jugar a los quemados o alguna clase de juego en que tocas a alguien y te ayuda a atrapar a los demás. Ciertamente, esos zombis se llevan a nuestros compañeros y nosotros, o corremos, o nos deshacemos de ellos, ya que aun no hay una forma de volverlos a la normalidad. Pero la iglesia ha prometido buscar hasta el cansancio, la manera de devolverles su vida. Por ahora, solo nos envían para evitar que se propaguen más de la cuenta. Habiendo dividido todo por zonas de colores según la proliferación de estos sea cero o insalvable, como es el caso de las zonas rojas, donde nadie entra, ni nosotros. Para evitar el contacto han creado barreras, y sé que suena ridículo y sumamente irrealista, pero no son barreras físicas. Lo malo de estas barreras santas, es que no duran para toda la eternidad.

Por suerte esto es algo sencillo de hacer. Solo debo recolectar estas plantas, sus hojas sirven de catalizador para crear esas barreras que mencioné, llamadas _Claustrasacrum_. Nuevamente mi compañero llama, pero repito mis palabras, y puesto que suena algo desesperado, me apresuraré, junto en mi bolsa muchas hojas. Lo malo de recolectar estas hojas es que no todas sirven, debo analizar primero el estado de la planta, ya que si es muy joven, no servirá.

Me pongo pensativo un instante. Estoy seguro que esta bolsa tiene algo, porque he juntado muchas cosas, mas sin embargo, nunca parece llenarse. Meto mi mano con otro puñado de hojas en ella, y escucho un sonido. Me doy vuelta de inmediato, pues es zona de peligro y veo un perro que se acerca. Vaya susto me he llevado.

Pero esperen, no era eso solamente, alzo la mirada y allí los veo. Como un enjambre defendiendo la colmena, una horda de zombis se acercan rápidamente, claramente no podré escapar, solo me queda enfrentarlos, y por supuesto que lo haré. Por eso escogí este trabajo. Creo.

Temer por tu vida y tomar ventaja de la situación es lo que hay que hacer en estos casos, y ya que este campo de plantas y flores silvestres es como picazón para su piel, o al menos eso cree la iglesia, no me moveré de aquí. Espero estén en lo correcto.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Encuentro. Reglas de la hermandad.

Sin importar cuantos enemigos eliminara, seguían viniendo. _"¿No puedo derrotarlos?"_ pensé por un momento mientras derribaba a cinco al mismo tiempo. Mi katana se sentía pesada ya, pero el entrenamiento diario se hacía notar. Salté sobre el rostro de uno de ellos, y me sujeté del árbol que estaba más adelante. Pude ver de donde venían, pero ir hasta allí acabaría en una muerte prematura. Por suerte en este lugar se volvían torpes mientras corrían de aquí para allá chocando unos con otros. Aun en esta situación no puedo evitar reírme de esa debilidad.

Me sorprendí un poco al escuchar las palabras de mi compañero. -"_Es como si tuvieras problemas para contactarnos, me sorprende que no te hayas comunicado en tanto rato…"_- entonces miré hasta el horizonte, a aquellos montes, el sol poniente. Era un lindo atardecer pero ya era hora de volver. –Si tienes razón, estaba pasando el rato nada más…- y como si no hubiera estado cansado, mi adrenalina subió por unos instantes para bajar y acabar con mi trabajo.

Me dejé caer al suelo, mientras decenas de zombis se acercaban a mí, solo para acabar siendo eliminados por uno de mis ataques. Según sé, se llama Harusame, y tengo un recuerdo vago de cómo la he adquirido. No cuadra muy bien con lo que creo saber, y solo tengo esta imagen borrosa de mi tutor diciéndome que hacer mientras desayuno. Es como si de pronto no tuviera familia, que por cierto, hace mucho que no veo. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo tener familia. Debo estar loco después de todo.

Se oye un potente grito a mis espaldas. Definitivamente es la voz de mi compañero, pero generalmente la oigo en mi cabeza. Volteo a ver, y logro evadir un peligro inminente próximo a mí. He sido salvado. Aunque, no ha sido suerte.

-¿En que estas pensando?- me recrimina Wolf, y acto seguido dispara un devastador ataque que aniquila una línea enemiga en instantes. –Impresionante, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?- definitivamente para nosotros no hay días de campo, debe estar en una misión pensé. –Pensé que algo podía estar pasando, así que vine a revisar, pero te encuentro jugando en una _yellow zone_, te dije que tenía prisa con mi misión, así que pensé en terminar aquí para que podamos ir a buscar a Ris.

Me alegró ver a alguien en este solitario lugar. Y ahora que lo menciona, supongo que los rumores eran ciertos después de todo. Un asedio era algo que jamás había ocurrido antes. Bueno, eso creo. Ahí vienen de nuevo esas lagunas mentales, pero no puedo darles importancia ahora –Esta bien, pero antes terminemos en este lugar, puedes ir a sellar aquella puerta, la vi cuando llegué y es la razón de porque lleguen tan rápido hasta aquí- señalé el lugar que había descubierto desde arriba del árbol. Wolf debía llegar, pero yo debía ayudarlo. Es como un trabajo en equipo, pero esto es serio. Y mientras veía como abrirme paso, un sonido me desconcentró. Reviso mi cintura y encuentro un celular. Esperen, ¿Cómo se que esto es un celular?, nunca había visto uno. Odio estas lagunas. Número privado, es lo que leo en la tapa, oprimo el único botón que tiene y puedo oir una voz del otro lado. _"Son como un milagro viviente, me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlos. Pero no se preocupen, dentro de poco podré ayudarlos a salir de ahí."_¿Ayudarnos? Poro si tenemos todo controlado ya.

Lo último que recuerdo es estar sellando la puerta, rodeado de aquellas cenizas que desaparecen en el aire. Supongo que ganamos. Al menos no siento como si hubiéramos perdido y estamos en una pieza.

De regreso en la iglesia entregué las plantas y me retiraba cuando el guardia sujetó a mi compañero y puso en sus manos un sobre, sellado por la corte de jade. Ese sello es inconfundible. Imaginé que lo estaban apurando para terminar su misión así que nos dirigimos rápidamente a la terminal y nos trasladamos a nuestro siguiente destino.

No sé porque, pero terminamos en la plaza de Pherya. Su aura es impresionante y muy pacifica. Realmente inspira conocimiento, casi lo había olvidado –Bueno, no estoy seguro de donde estamos, pero puedo decirte que este no es el destino que esperaba. Te equivocaste Oracle- me señala Wolf, pero yo fui claro en el destino, y para demostrarlo dejé que viera en mi brazalete el último destino. –Es que, ¿No has estado aquí antes?- hace un gesto de negación y me responde que no. Esto me extrañó. De pronto me di cuenta que yo apenas sabía sobre este sitio. Supongo que debo intentarlo de nuevo. Algo me interrumpe, volteamos, y DarkSessho nos agarró en medio de la confusión –No se equivocaron de destino, nos trajeron- y nos miramos con Wolf. Es algo sin precedentes. De pronto toque mi cintura y noté que no estaba. Miré y no estaba –oigan, no vieron mi… mi…- no recuerdo que busco. Algo tuve en mis manos ¿o solo me pareció? – ¿Tu qué?- Sessho me mira intrigado. Chasqueo mis dedos y digo que ya recordé donde lo dejé. No quiero que crean que estoy loco. Es decir, si vas a preguntarle algo a alguien sobre algo, lo mínimo que uno debe saber es que se está buscando. Oh, de nuevo el manto de esa sombra que todo lo cubre y desaparece.

Sin darme cuenta, estamos dentro del gran salón. –Bueno, veamos que quieren los del gremio- nos dice Sessho, y lo seguimos por el pasillo. El cual es bastante incomodo recorrer, viendo todas estas fotos de personas. Me siento como si me observaran, y esa luz en el techo que me encandila. De pronto, lo incomprensible. Wolf comenzó a preguntar sobre unas voces y con esa cara de haber visto fantasmas. Yo no oigo nada. "Cada loco con su tema" pensé. ¡Un momento! No fue mi imaginación, acabo de ver luces en el techo. Me di cuenta que el pasillo es obscuro y en las paredes solo hay cuadros de paisajes. –¿Otra vez durmiendo? – alguien me empuja, y caigo al suelo. Cierro mis ojos y me siento como si acabara de despertar. Veo a Ris usando su Claymore Fusion. Me levanto. –qué extraño, yo estaba… (¿Dormido?)- no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar o pensar. Saqué mi katana y me dispuse a luchar junto a los demás. Wolf desde la torre nos grita algo. Puedo ver que nos señala en otra dirección. Salté sobre un pequeño auto de la barricada para ver que nos indicaba. El miedo invadió mi cuerpo y el típico escalofrío, recorrió mi espalda. Un barco. Era inmenso y dejaba una estela sombría por donde pasaba. Sessho abrió las puertas del salon y entramos. Esperen, ¿Qué sucedió con el barco? Oh si, la reunión. –¡Creo que al fin lo entiendo!- me doy vuelta y ahí está Wolf, con esa expresión en su cara. Odio cuando pone esa cara de "algo malo va a pasar". Entonces fue cuando notamos que Sessho realmente no estaba y las instalaciones a las que entramos se vistieron de negro. Las grandes puertas se cerraron detrás de nosotros haciendo ese chirrido de película. Y aunque no lo crean, puedo verlos. Wolf lo sabe, el también los ve. *Bip-Diip*. Nuestros brazaletes brillaron y sonaron al unísono, y nos preparamos para ser transportados. Ahora yo también lo entiendo.


End file.
